All Good Things are Three
by Robias
Summary: Haruhi lays awake one night and watches Hikaru and Kaoru sleep beside her. Character study. Twins/Haruhi.


Word count: around 1000

Genre: fluff

Rating: not worksafe

Note: I said to myself; I want to write twins/Haruhi smut, but somehow, it just wouldn't work out. This is what came to be instead.

* * *

"Besides, isn't it every young girl's dream to be held simultaneously by tightly bond twins?"

That was what Hikaru had said, years ago; when she had said she didn't understand why they were so popular, he and Kaoru.

She had just stared at him then, slightly disgusted and definitely puzzled, wondering a little if he could possibly be serious.

Obviously, he could. Haruhi smirks slightly as she pushes softly at Hikaru's sleeping form, which once again has made a move to roll over to her part of the bed. Not that he isn't all over her side already, but she still wants at least a little space for herself to move on.

On the other side of the redhead, Kaoru is turned away in his sleep. She doesn't even have to lift her head to look anymore to know that is so. He always does that, turns away to rest, curling up at his side slightly in his sleep…

Once, in her Physiological class, she learned that that way to sleep is a sign of vulnerability, of suppressed pain and fear, but she knows that Kaoru is a different case. He just does it to make Hikaru come to him and hold him a little too, not just her.

Or, he _used _to do it because of that. Now she suspects that it is mostly just a way to point out that he is tired of snuggling, or whatever they are doing – _hrm – _and wants to rest. Hikaru doesn't try anymore when Kaoru turns away like that, and recently he has even begun to take the hints that Haruhi too might be sleepy by the time _she _turns away.

It still doesn't stop him from invading her space, thought. Kaoru sleeps silently, laying still on his side and barely only changing his position a few times during the night. Hikaru can't seem to find a position comfortable enough, he's almost as wild in his sleep as… _Eh…_

In the beginning, they used to like to have her in between them. But she grew tired of that quite soon. With Kaoru's turned away form and Hikaru's squirming, she just couldn't settle down. So she had demanded they switched.

There's no such thing as being held gently by two tightly bond twins here. Well, sure, they snuggle, and they hug, and they crawl up close to each other in the sofa wile watching television in the evenings, but they know, all three of them, that they will grow tired and irritated with each others if it gets too much.

So Hikaru has had to give in a little.

But this is the way she likes it, anyway. These are one of those nights when she doesn't try that very hard to settle in, when she simply allows herself to stay awake and listen to all three of them breathing. Hikaru mumbles a little as he moves again, his left arm is flung over her breasts. Haruhi rolls her eyes. Even in his sleep, he can't stay away from those.

It is strange, she thinks, that one can get used to such strange things so easily. The thought of being with _one _person used to be strange enough, and to be with _two… _Siblings, adding to that, _twins._

But maybe it is that that makes it so easy. She has always been able to tell them apart when no one else could, maybe it is only natural for her to stay close to them and allow them to continue forget to stay separated. Because with her there, they don't have to think like that; she'll do it for them.

But Haruhi is a very realistic person, and she knows that one day, this will have to go. Of course one can't live a normal life in the real world like this. It is still a game to them, and right now, she allows them to continue being children. She just hopes that with time, she will be able to find a crack in the wall that surrounds their small paradise, a way for them to live, not only to let her be with them.

It will hurt them, yes, and her, because she loves them, she really does, and that is why she has to keep separating them. Bit by bit, slowly.

But right now, right now they can play. Right now, she can allow herself to touch one closed eyelid, cling to one sweaty body, tangle her hands in damp, red hair, and forget just who's hands that are touching her where, who's skin is under her fingertips and who's breath it is that sounds so loudly in her ear.

Right now, the dream can last. For a little while longer.

She smiles softly; Hikaru has turned around again, this time his left arm is flung over his twin's shoulders as he moves close to Kaoru. On a sudden impulse, Haruhi follows him. She probes herself up on her elbow for a while as she looks down on them, identical, yet so very different, and completely beautiful in her eyes, the two of them together are so perfect that it makes her heart ache.

Still smiling, dark thoughts pushed aside, she sneaks her arm under Hikaru's, her hand coming to rest on Kaoru's hip and presses her face to the older brother's back. They won't lay like this for long, she knows, because soon Hikaru will start squirming again and wake her – and probably Kaoru too – up.

But for a while… A short while…

Her eyelids falls down, closes her off from the world, as she joins her boyfriend's and lovers in the land of darkness and warmth.

When she wakes up the next morning, neither of the twins have moved, and both of their faces are peaceful and soft, and for once, Hikaru isn't even snoring.


End file.
